customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Let’s Go, Go, Go! Show
AUDITORIUM FRIGHT CRYING SCENE:CATYBUG:(Crying)Why am I scared.I could knew better.MAX:hey,why are you crying?CATYBUG:I’ll tell you.I’m crying because I was nervous.MAX:Why are you nervous?CATYBUG:Because,I’m scared.MAX:we’ll help you to not be scared.CATYBUG:You can?(crying)MAX:Yes,we’ll help.Thats cool. OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.O I O I E.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A CAT, E I E I O.WITH A MEOW MEOW HERE AND A MEOW MEOW THERE.HERE A MEOW THERE A MEOW.EVERYWHERE A MEOW MEOW.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A DOG.E I E I O.WITH A WOOF WOOF HERE AND A WOOF WOOF THERE.HERE A WOOF THERE A WOOF.EVERYWHERE A WOOF WOOF.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.WITH AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A COW.E I E I O.WITH A MOO MOO HERE AND A MOO MOO THERE.HERE A MOO THERE A MOO EVERYWHERE A MOO MOO.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A PIG.E I E I O.WITH A OINK OINK HERE AND A OINK OINK THERE.HERE A OINK THERE A OINK EVERYWHERE A OINK OINK.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A SHEEP.E I E I O.WITH A BAA BAA HERE AND A BAA BAA THERE.HERE A BAA THERE A BAA.EVERYWHERE A BAA BAA.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A GOAT.E I E I O.WITH A MEE MEE HERE AND A MEE MEE THERE.HERE A MEE THERE A MEE EVERYWHERE A MEE MEE.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A MOUSE.E I E I O.WITH A SQUEAK SQUEAK HERE AND A SQUEAK SQUEAK THERE.HERE A SQUEAK THERE A SQUEAK EVERYWHERE A SQUEAK SQUEAK.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A HEN.E I E I O.WITH A CLUCK CLUCK HERE AND A CLUCK CLUCK THERE, HERE A CLUCK THERE A CLUCK EVERYWHERE A CLUCK CLUCK.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A CHICK.E I E I O.WITH A PEEP PEEP HERE AND A PEEP PEEP THERE, HERE A PEEP THERE A PEEP EVERYWHERE A PEEP PEEP.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A HORSE.E I E I O.WITH A NEIGH NEIGH HERE AND A NEIGH NEIGH THERE, HERE A NEIGH THERE A NEIGH.EVERYWHERE A NEIGH NEIGH.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O. JUST THE SKUNKS,BY ME,ADRIANA RAMIREZ:There’s a bad smell that smells funny,Was it a dog,no,was it the socks,no.,was it the garbage can,no.It was the skunks.a skunk is black and white.and,they smell terrible.one night,My friend,Catybug the Ladybug got sprayed by the three skunks,then,we smell something very funny.”What is that smell?”said My friends sister bear.”oops”said My friend Rob The Robot.he always Ice stink that is why,”excuse me.”He said.”I don’t think that was you.”said my friend Ema.it was catybug the ladybug.then she gotta take a bath with tomado juice to get the smell out.My friend blue puppy try to cover her ears to quiet Rob’s anger.Rob didn’t try that at first.Then came,Rob said all the things that he was feeling very Mad,Upset,and Angry at catybug,when he smell funny,and he yelled.”this is the worst smell that I ever smelled.It stinks,Smells as wet dogs,to think that any friends as that!Well,”said rob staring at catybug.”what are ya gonna tell for that smell?”he said very angry,”I guess I am smelly.”said catybug very sad.”That’s Right.”Said rob,”You,you,you,you stink!Thats why you smell,you stink,you smell as wet dog,you better take a bath any that,and further more. . .”when My friend Ema saw catybug was very sad,she came to her rescue.”That will be quite enough yelling at her.”she said.”but rob was right,catybug.you stink until you smell nice again.”Said Ema.”But that will take a time.”Said catybug,”It is why I smell.”She Said,”Be That as it is,that what they couldn’t.”Said rob.Catybug is feeling sad that she better get a bath.Then she sat outside at night.When Ema and I sat next to her,We said,”You know,It’s not the end of the world,catybug.”I asked.”It could as incorrect as can be.”Said catybug very upset.”All you got to do is get a bath,that’s what they could.”Said Ema.”I guess I gotta get a bath now.”Said catybug.A few minutes later,we get her a bath,then,she smells nice again.But,guess who and what happened,Uh-Oh,Rob got sprayed by three skunks too.Now,he better get a bath.The three skunks laughs at them. The End. SUPER BOWL PAWS:Super Bowl Paws is a special from an animal.like bears,tigers,foxes,raccoons,ferrets, squirrels,cats,red pandas,mouse's,other raccoons, honeybees,dragons,robots,quokkas,quolls,opossums, deers,tasmanian devils,kangaroos,and wallabys and dogs.animals can race and play sports. Ladybugs Vs skunks:catybug finds a strange cat scattering around the grass, but now,it’s not a cat, it’s a skunk.catybug got sprayed by a skunk. ANIMAL STORY The Opossum and The Honeybee:here is an opossum.he wakes up at night.his claws are powerful too.he can hunt food,without a sound.here is a honeybee.she is quiet as a mouse.she is a queen of bees.she can became invisible.so beware and watch out, that she is invisible as ghosts.one spring morning, a honeybee wake up.”what a beautiful spring" she said.then,she feels tired."oh, my wings were tired.” she thought.she was very tired.she discovered a rock”oh,perfect.said the honeybee.the honeybee climbed and rest,suddenly, the rock started.what a shock.that was the opposum. ” Aw buzzy bees, that rock was not a rock.that rock was opposum.what a surprise. ” said the honeybee.the opossum saw the little honeybee and said, " oh, a naughty honeybee I see.how dare you climb on top of me.I am a opossum.what do you got to say? I’m very very angry.what a way to start the spring. the honeybee began to shake, and apologize for the mischief. ” I’m sorry.I was waking up, and I was saying that spring was beautiful, and, oh, my wings were tired. ” she said. " there, there"said the opossum, "next time you ask. ” Princess catybug story mode : when catybug discovering the royal book, she became a beautiful princess.lizzy was doing sneak Spy.well, she dirted catybug and a pretty Tiara.lizzy discover that she was a fancy princess.the other bug friends bow on catybug.she loves being a princess. Nick Jr’s sky flying high rescue story mode : Piper, go girl, blue, and sportacus are rescueing animals who helped.it started with piper o'possum in the sky Station.suddenly, an alarm began and she call her nick jr friends, blue, go girl, and sportacus.piper wanted help to get to her nick jr pals were glad that piper was here.to make them fly, Click on the nick jr friends.when they arrived, they went to Australia.piper ask go girl to save the opossum.to save the opossum, help go girl to save the opossum.when the opossum was saved, they went to snowy South.piper ask blue to save the polar bear.to save the polar bear, help blue to save the polar bear. When the polar bear was saved, they went to france.piper ask sportacus to save the cat.to save the cat, help sportacus to save the cat.when the cat is save, they went to u.s.a.piper will save the wolf.to save the wolf, help piper to save the wolf.when the wolf is saved, well done.you save the animals.now it's time to try sky badges.piper, go girl, blue, and sportacus got sky badges.piper said that you wanted to play agian or print. The End. The wallaby, the honeybee, the bat, and the cave.an animal fable :once upon a time, there was A brave wallaby named max was hopping around the log and over the fence. His best friend the bat named yow was flying around.max and yow discover a cave with bears and bats.suddenly, they hear a cry for help."help."the sound said."uh-oh.we'll find you in the cave.don't worry. " said max the wallaby.it was their friend, Lizzy the honeybee. She was alone, scared, and lost.max and yow ask Lizzy what was wrong. " what's wrong lizzy? " said max the wallaby. " I'm lost in the cave. " Said Lizzy. " oh dear. " said yow the bat, "I know, "said Lizzy. " oh,my wing hurts and I can't fly around.I got hurt by a stone in the cave and not against that stone in this cave into me. " she said.she began to cry. " don't worry Lizzy.Will think of that.we'll be right back. " said max the wallaby.when they'll be back,she started crying,and said,"oh, if only I can fly around, my wing hurts ."she said.when they got back, max got a bandage to make Lizzy's wing feel better to heal. Yow the bat discovered that animals can get hurt. PARNELL:any other plans?(seals barking)MIGHTY BUG: seals?You discover that seals can bark.LIZZY:��I know.��MIGHTY BUG:huh?What is it?LIZZY:��when you discover who make that sound, do you knew what's that sound is?Its not a scatter pirate arrg.that sounds like it's the, ( seals barking ) seals ��.PARNELL : seals, really? MIGHTY BUG : seals? LIZZY : that's right Matey's.MIGHTY BUG : well, I Guess you can try to.LIZZY : The Little Red Hen:once upon a time, there was a little red hen.she was gonna make blue berry muffins.but she doesn't know how to make them.She tell her barn animal pals.Sarah the cow,West the horse,cowboy the dog,luna the cat,stripes the skunk,prince the rat,princess the mouse,fluffy the bunny,dan the rabbit,lizzy the honeybee,catybug the ladybug,X-ray the goat,roxy the sheep,squeaks the ferret,scatter the squirrel,mexico the bull,and swim the duck who are pals,First,she ask Sarah the cow."Who wants to make blue berry muffins?"said the little red hen."not I."said sarah.next,she ask west the horse."who wants to help me make the blue berry muffins.The little red hen said agian."not I."said west.then,she ask cowboy the dog."who wants to help me make the blue berry muffins? "she said over and over agian."not I."said cowboy.then she ask luna the cat."who wants to help me make the blue berry muffins?"she said."not I."said luna.then,she ask stripes the skunk."Who wants to help me make the blue berry muffins?"she said."not I."said stripes.then she ask prince the rat."who wants to help me make the blue berry muffins?"she said."not I."said prince.then she ask princess the mouse."who wants to help me make the blue berry muffins?"she said."not I."said princess. JUST A QUARREL,BY ME,ADRIANA RAMIREZ: My friends catybug and Lizzy are best friends.they play knights,Musketeers,and circus.but unfortunately,one day,they got a quarrel.they hit each other, they call them names at each other names,or stick out their tounges at each other.they think that they are not friends at all.So I yell,and call my friend,Rob The Robot."ROB!"Rob tell them to stop."If you fight agian,you better go to your rooms."said rob.He decided to stomp his foot down,hard.so hard and it shook the room.”And enough of this quarreling.I want to know who started it right now.”he said."it was catybug's fault.she started it."yelled lizzy,she was very Angry."No,she started it and she hit me."yelled catybug.she was angry too."ENOUGH!"Rob yelled very loudly."Enough of what?"said my friend T.K."You couldn't see this.they call each other names,they hit,and they stick out their tounges at each other.they got a quarrel."said rob.he was very upset.One day,they still got a quarrel.they call each other names like,fuzzy,and dirty rat and other names."What is going on here?"rob said."well,what do you gotta tell two of you?"he said,"I guess were gonna were gonna stay in our rooms."said lizzy."Thats Right!"Rob yelled."stay,staying staying,staying.there's No more Video games,No more Films,No more computer,No video cosettes,No more DVDs at any kind,and further more. . .”when My friend Ema saw catybug and Lizzy were angry,she came to their rescue."that will be quite enough yelling,rob."Ema said."but unfortunately, he is right.you're gonna stay in your rooms until you were friends agian I guess."She said."But,ema,that will take for ever."said catybug."its like grounded for life."she said."be that how it is,thats the way is going to be."said rob.as rob Slam the door.catybug and lizzy argue each other.they threw things at each other.as lizzy hit her in the eye,she laughed.Catybug doesn't think is very funny.she hit her in her eye too.now,catybug laughed.and now...they were friends agian.But unfortunately,guess who and what happened, Uh-Oh, Rob and ema got a quarrel too.And,catybug and Lizzy saw them. The End. GO GIRL'S SPEED FLYING RESCUE: This is a game about Go girl the speedest ladybug in the world.But unfortunately she wanted help to get the dark black and bright white for the japan artist because she can't do it,and practising Chi for Energy.she was gonna fly all around to get her bones strong.and she knew Karate too. INVISILIZZY'S SNEAK PEEK OF SPYING: This a game about invisilizzy who slyest honeybee in the world.She was spying at the unknown three rats was stealing.she wanted help to be quiet as a mouse.she gotta find the 5 symbol.she is so cool too. LIZZY'S PRANK BY ME, ADRIANA RAMIREZ : My friend lizzy the honeybee always loves to prank everyone.She got seed shooters, an itcher, a real spider, and everything.One day wubbzy and I was laying down. " OW! " he said. " what's wrong wubbzy? " I asked. " Who shooted me? " said wubbzy. " and I think I know who. " he said.Then, my friend, Rob The Robot was taking a nap.suddenly, lizzy was sneaking at him.so she was hiding behind him. Then she sprinkled on rob.then rob feels something funny.it was his itch.he scratch and scratch and he was itchy. Then, my friend,austin the kangaroo was looking for his rubber spider, but its gone. " It was right there.”he said.’’there you are.”he thought he found it,but,it’s not a rubber spider,it was a real spider.”Ahh!”he yelled.lizzy has a WHEN I AM FEELING ANGRY: When Catybug gets angry,she feel like that her stomach is about to ...EXPLODE!when she is angry,she will kick and scream and she also wants to run away.but you know what,everyone gets angry sometimes.Sometimes Catybug gets very very so mad,Like when lizzy makes fun of her.or when she mess up her make up when Lizzy try to tell her something.or when she fell in the mud when she is walking.or when she gets blamed when she didn’t do.she better stay in her room to calm down in 5 minutes.Catybug’s heart start to pound very speed and she began to kick her things.And,when you get angry,go in and out,think about your time,and think about happy thoughts,and you count to 7.now Catybug feels better.it’s all right to get angry,but right now,guess who is very angry and what happened.uh-oh,now lizzy Is now very angry.you tell your pals when you get angry. The End MAX THE BEAR: A bear named max who lives in the forest and help the animals who helped. EPISODES: THE HONEYBEE: A honeybee named lizzy who was crying and she got lost.she was looking for flowers and she was all alone.Max the the bear can help her. THE DEERS: The two deers named dann and scarlet and their deer parents,nevin and Sara. THE CHIPMUNK: A chipmunk named zoey was hiding nuts for the winter.Max can help her. THE FOX: A fox named rico who wanted grapes for his energy.max noticed. THE SKUNK: A skunk named williey who wants to take a nap for a while and he take a nap.max was telling him why does he naps in a while. THE LADYBUG: A ladybug named catybug who was sad and lost in the cold.max discovered that why is she sad and lost in the cold. THE RACCOON: A raccoon named bandit was looking for something to give energy at the night time while the animals were better rest.max knew that raccoons will come out in the night time that this is his raise time. THE BEAR: That’s max the bear,he was telling his own favorite story.well,he likes honey too and taking a nap too,that was the discover why. THE ROBOT: A robot named rob who was first met max.While max was eating honey,he hear a cry.he was hearing about that is why is the night. THE WOLF: A wolf named howls discovered a moon evening tonight.but right now,rob was nowhere to be found anywhere.the forest animals was discovered that is why rob wasn’t found anywhere.max better look,actually it was too dark in the forest. THE AMERICAN BLACK BEAR:An American black bear named slyzo who was max’s pal.Max discovered that bears are in other colors as black and white and white. BULLY: Froofroo was a cute fox and her pal scarlet the skunk we’ll telling something.one day,it’s the Rockerz,Rocco and his friends were teasing scarlet at the playground.Froofroo was embarrassed and she said,”hey,Rocco,leave scarlet alone right now.”that when it all started because Rocco started to pick on her. DOWN ON THE FARM: A dog named Texas who discovered a farmyard storybook on the stone and discover the farmyard animal friends.let's discover. NICK JR'S SING ALONG MUSIC STORY MODE : the game started with piper o'possum that she was doing a musical band practise.and her friends,ruby,blue, invisilizzy, oswald, little bill, austin, wubbzy, ki lan, marina, toodee, sportacus, dora, diego, linny, olivia, jack, bing, franklin, and little bear are doing a musical band practise. Everything is spectacular. ANIMAL HEROES : The animals who saved and spying who saved the day. The characters are : HOPPEROO : A wallaby who is the leader of the animals heroes.His power is hopping. MAXWELL : A cheetah who is hoppereroo's best friends.His power is run. PARTY STREAMERS : A hamster who loves party's.Her power is party time. TRIXIE : A dog who loves sports.Her power is skateboarding. CATYBUG : A ladybug who loves princesses and reading.Her power is high rocket speeds. ZOSKYKI : A panda who loves Japan.Her power is karate. HOWLER : A jackal who likes night.his power is scare away raccoons. SPY MOUSE AND SPY RAT : A mouse and A rat who takes pictures and send locations.they are spying on everyone. MR.SPY : A rabbit who calls the animal heroes.he tells spy mouse and spy rat to spy at everyone. EPISODES : THE SKUNK : A skunk that sprayed at catybug when she saw it in the log. WHEELS : Max the fox, Fiona the cat, and Sarah the badger discovered wheels, suddenly they went away in problem. SAVE CATYBUG : When catybug was lost, she can't look to her pals,then , she hurt her arm.could catybug look to her pals when she was lost? SPACE HEROS : Hopperoo and the gang were going to space. suddenly, an alien named Ema who is stuck on Neptune, the coldest planet. TOO LOUD.TURN IT DOWN, HOPPEROO : Hopperoo's sound is loud and he doesn't know quiet. RESCUING SQUIRRELS : The squirrel are hiding the nuts in the winter, suddenly he was scared of heights, hopperoo and the gang better save him.and, catybug is not feeling well. ANIMAL HEROS VS MS.MINTGRAPE THE FOX AND BLONDIE THE KANGAROO : Ms.mintgrape and Blondie stole the sword from the knight.catybug guards it , and she was allergic to ferrets.hopperoo, maxwell, party streamers, mr.spy, spymouse, spyrat, and trixie can't look for catybug and the cats when they were in the dark.Spy Mouse and Spy Rat look for them and they don't look any sign of them. PIRATE HEROS : When hopperoo and the gang were reading, trixie and party streamers discover a pirate book.the parrots were named Mr.sword and Ms.sword was stuck in a basment.hopperoo and the gang better save him.and, catybug is feeling seasick. THE RODENT IN DANGER : A rat, an opossum, and a mouse was stuck in a basment.and catybug really don't like mouse's, opossums, and rats.hopperoo and the gang better save them. SEA HEROS : Hopperoo and the gang is spying in the submarine while catybug was seasick.when party streamers saw a seal with rings, catybug was surprised.she saw a seal with rings called , " a ringed seal. " catybug thinks she is beautiful. Suddenly, the Hunters were capturing the ringed seal with a net.the animal heros better save the ringed seal. WHO IS SPYING DANGER? : A honeybee named lizzy was spying at animals and play tricks at them.the animal heros better stop her.party streamers and hopperoo knew that. THE SPACE ADVENTURE : A robot named rob who was stuck on neptune,the coldest planet.the wolves was gonna kill him with their claws.the animal heros better save him. THE RACCOON TROUBLE IN A RACCOON DANGER : A raccoon was stealing and scurry to the alley.and, catybug don't like to get dirty.hopperoo and the gang better stop them. TO SAVE THE WORLD WITH BUGS STORYMODE PART 1:A dingo named Danjhely and her pet robot skunk named Skunkaroo,her pet robot fox starie,and her pet robot squirrel named glory went into their new house.and so as Aurdryck the duckling, Kendryck the cat, carlito the cheetah cub, Sprinkles the husky, diva the kitten,Eva the puppy, Coolwater the fox, Sweet treatie the raccoon,ms.sparkly the beaver,samira the poodle, and Emily the hamster.they discover a bug box and a magic number 5.danjhely saw some words that says, " I wish, I wish with all my heart, to save the world with bugs, in a world apart. " then, the bug types flew around the room, then they arrive to a mysterious town that is very small. Emily ask denjhely where are they,denjhely didn't know,then,Skunkaroo found the bug tracks,then,emily saw a sphere.then,carlito saw something.emily saw something too,denjhely saw real bugs.samira is afraid when she said. " real small bugs."A worm gotta find his favorite ball when he threw it hard though.and an ant who never speak saw something too.a beetle ask him he saw something.an ant nodded yes.A worm thought he saw a ball, but unfortunately, it was actually animals who turned into bugs.A beetle saw them in a book.A worm said that they better stay far far away,but unfortunately,A beetle and an ant was going to see them.A worm didn't know where are they.A beetle took a worm to see them.Samira was scared.and so does the worm.Danjhely knew that they can talk.A beetle knew that she talk too.Danjhely nodded yes,she was first met and so as her friends.Audryck,Kendryck,Carlito,Samira,Diva,Eva,Sprinkles,And Emily,and I will be their pets,Glory,Skunkaroo,CoolWater.Sweet Treatie,Ms.Sparkley,And Starie.The three bugs met them too A beetle named Jason, an ant named Antny, and a worm named Parnell.Emily ask Jason where they are, Jason ask her the town is called, " Yardley ". Emily ask him that other bugs live here.Jason nodded yes.lots of other bugs.he ask denjhely where you come from. Denjhely ask him only in storybooks.she ask Parnell what he was looking for,h is ball.Parnell nodded yes.he threw to hard though.and,he still don't got his ball,it's gone.Jason calm Parnell down.danjhely ask him that he will search it,that's what she lost stuff too in her house.Parnell nodded yes that he ask a sly girl honeybee named Lizzy and a beautiful girl ladybug named catybug.Emily didn't know who they are.then, Parnell will show them.Jason tells them that they are coming, but unfortunately, they never run very fast.The bugs knew that they can't run very fast.But unfortunately,They got super hero awsome powers.Danjhely got gas speed, Audryck has flapping his wings, kendryck has grabbing tail , carlito has fur scratching, Eva has nose sniffing, Emily has loop de loops, samira has spraying perfume, and diva and sprinkles doesn't.this is were they live.A tree house, and a beehive.Kendryck doesn't know whereare they.Jason will get them.he call lizzy and catybug.They're coming out of their houses and they flew through and they fell.Lizzy and catybug tell them what is up.Danjhely was surprised,and so as emily.Lizzy was surprised too.She ask Jason who are they.Catybug nodded yes.Jason tells them they are animals who turned into bugs.Catybug and Lizzy was first met denjhely and her friends.Parnell ask lizzy and catybug that he lost his ball into their rooms.Lizzy and Catybug don't know they will look.Audryck don't where they go.Parnell ask him in a huge and in a log.they live in there.Eva ask them they can see them.Jason nodded yes.After they're in their houses,Parnell ask catybug that she found her ball.Catybug shook no.Lizzy didn't see it either.Parnell is sad because he can't find his ball.They got a mystery from the HeadQuarters. To Be Continued. TO SAVE THE WORLD WITH BUGS STORYMODE PART 2:A snail named Mr.BigSnail said hi to Jason and the gang who show him new hero's.Mr.BigSnail was first met and he Will show them superpowers.Jason's power is Migthy Vision,he was called,Mighty Bug.Antny's power is A Power To Grow.he was called,Super Antny.Lizzy's power is Invisible.she was called,InvisiLizzy.CatyBug's power is High Rocket Speeds.she was called,Go Girl.And,Parnell's power is Power To Drive.He has a Same Name.Together,They are called, "The Mighty Bug 5." An alert alarm started buzzing and it's scaring the mighty bug 5.A professor ask them that a Fox named Ms.MintGrape and a Kangaroo named Blondie who is stealing a crystal from the cave.The Mighty Bug 5 better stop them. Rob and clifford like to see the moon.but then, a flying star shoot across the sky.its not a star, it's a shooting star ! as then roary and olivia came and tell them what was that, but rob and clifford said that was a shooting star! " they make you a wish ", rob said.but rob doesn't know what he wish for.and he said " but, I don't know what I wish for. " Then wubbzy and blue were out for a walk.then, they saw the shooting star! " wow, wow, wow! A shooting star! " wubbzy said.they all came closer, but rob is not coming.he feels really sad, and he walked out and said " if I would make a wish, I don't know. I am not going to know at all".Then clifford, roary, olivia, blue, and wubbzy saw a shooting star!"wow, wow, wow! it's beautiful."wubbzy said."I wish for an ginormous bone.but,where did rob go"? Clifford said."I don't know".said wubbzy.then, rob is really sad and he sat on the rock.and said"if I would make a wish, I will not going to know at all".Then he started to cry.then clifford hear someone crying.so they're going to know who is sad.it was rob.so clifford tell him that he is crying that he didn't know what he wish for.and he said,"yes".he said very sad."I don't know what I wish for.so I feel very sad.really"he said.so they have a plan.clifford tell rob that he will feel better.and rob feels a little bit sad and said,"really?"he said. THE ANIMAL NINJA SPECIAL:The Animal Ninja Special is a special about karate of an animal.These animal karate episodes including,Yin Yang Yo,Kung Fu Panda,Paw Patrol,Little Fables,Rob The Robot,Mighty Bug 5,Max And Ruby,Wow Wow Wubbzy,and more other episodes.Get ready for the Martial Arts of Animal ninja arts in karate. EPISODES: ——————— Yin Yang Yo Kung Fu Panda Paw Patrol Little Fables Rob The Robot Mighty Bug 5 Max And Ruby Wow Wow Wubbzy SpongeBob SquarePants Tom And Jerry Skunk Fu MIGHTY BUG 5 WATCH OUT FOR THE MUD, BY JONNY BELT AND ROBERT SCULL:You know that Catybug was the fancy and beautiful ladybug.she likes reading in her garden, she likes flowers,and she likes princesses.What she doesn't like is getting really dirty.she hates, rats, and mud that she doesn't like.as she was walking in the spring, she fell in the mud and she was heartbroken. "Its not really, really, really really really really really fair. " She cried as she ran."You're absolutely right."Said Jason."its not really really really really really really really not fair.come,were going to know who got that mud here,and if someone did,I am gonna tell them who it is."he said."I don't think thats the answer."said Parnell."Sometimes,mud can make the animals dirty.no matter if there is mud,animals can get really super-duper dirty.that is the discovering how animals can ..."Actrully, he is not done what he said."No,well,you will tell them who did to me.jason,come on."Said catybug very angry."Well,why don't we discover who it is."parnell said. CATYBUG'S LADYBUG HIP-HOP RAP SONG: Catybug's LadyBug Hip-Hop Rap Song is a song when catybug was singing the ladybug rap that she tells the pinch bug in the episode,"The Pinch Bug,"in the Nick Jr,Mighty Bug 5. Lyrics: Pinch bug:that’s what?Catybug:Yes.get ready for the power.Pinch Bug:Why? Catybug:well,(Rap Music began)��As other ladybug’s,they got spots.as other ladybugs.they can fly.they are beautiful,as me.I am very fancy,pretty.thats why I am cute.very cute,I can read a book,I love princesses.and I am a ladybug,I am cute.Why?Because It lives outside.L-A-D-Ybug.I am beautiful.L-A-D-Ybug,that’s ladybug��. Jason:��it’s a ladybug the way that you adore��. Catybug:��as other ladybugs,they were small.as other ladybugs,beautiful,as other ladybugs.I don’t know.I don’t know where it lives Jason��. Jason:it lives on a leaf where they get naps��. Catybug:(gasp)oh yes.that is why.L-A-D-Ybug,I am beautiful.L-A-D-Ybug.Ladybug rap��. Jason:��and that the song that called,�� Catybug:��Ladybug rap.yeah��. (Rap Music ends) PARNELL:wow. CATYBUG:That’s what it is.sly as that yo. MIGHTY BUG 5 THE CURSE OF THE CREATURE STORY: There is a creature who was flying around who to start.Catybug was bitten by a creature in horror.she look at the moon,a howl sound,and,Catybug feels funny,She feel a pain in her chest,and she turn into a scary beast with,Black Pointy Cat Ears,Bat Wings,Black Fluffy Paws and feet,Sharp Claws,Sharp Bright sparkley White Teeth,A Rat Tail With A Black Puff,A White Eye,And Bloody Eyes,And she howl.as jason and his friends were in the milk carton,A beast scratch everything.then,Jason hold his flashlight and there is a purring sound,and,she scurried,it was catybug that she turn into a beast.Jason and his friends better stop her.Parnell sneak up on the beast when she naps,and get her small fur,and she roared,very very Loudly.Parnell yell by accident,and actrully waked the beast.Lizzy tell the beast when she was awake when she said,"You can't scratch glass things and the zurniture."And,the beast scratch lizzy in horror in the eye.the beast was alone,she was cold and crying when Jason and his ran.Will Catybug stop to hurt Jason,Antny,Lizzy,and Parnell when they stop the Rat looked Monster in terror? THE COLD: It was winter and Catybug was crying and shivering freezing cold,and she was not feeling well.She got a fever and cold,and,she sneeze.Parnell ask catybug that animals better get warm when it’s spring. THE SAVAGE COLLAR: A Savage Collar is a weapon or a collar that make Animals go savage. ANNA’S BUS TROUBLE,BY SARA AND ANGLE ARCTIC: Anna the cat gets in trouble in the bus in school.One day,Andy the rabbit was very disappointed in her one she was not looking.As Anna the cat was coming,Alley The Ferret,Wubbzy,Maxwell The Bear,And Catybug The Ladybug watched in the other side.Catybug put her fingers in her ears to unsound his yelling.well,Andy the rabbit didn’t yell,not at first.then came the loud yell you could not hear in school.it shook the earth,it break to the window,it scared animals.Andy the rabbit said all the things Andy the rabbit’s say,when Anna the cat get in. THE BAD WORD: Invisilizzy said a bad word or language that is not nice that is the word to call someone. A BIRTHDAY SURPRISE: It’s Go Girl’s Birthday,and Mighty Bug is planning for her birthday.Parnell said that they cannot tell go girl about it,she got to be surprised after they give her a birthday breakfast.a pancake,and lemon juice,her favorite.as Go Girl walked through the door,they yell, “surprise.” (Music starts) LIZZY :If you look here and if look there.imagen that you were afraid,so look out. STRIPES:look out. LIZZY:When you're scared,they imagen. (Music ends) STRIPES:That is why when they were so so scared (laughs) LIZZY:Imagen that.STRIPES:Wow. ARROW:Did you see that dude? ANGEL:No. CATYBUG:Oh,don't I look beautiful?I,princess catybug.you bow to the princess. PARNELL:oh,yes. GO GIRL:(Crying) PARNELL:Whats that? MIGHTY BUG:Go Girl? PARNELL:Oh,Go girl,are you crying? GO GIRL:(Crying) MIGHTY BUG:Go girl,why are you crying? GO GIRL:I'm crying because I am scared.my back is shivering,my heart is beating,I am covering,and,I am scared. LIZZY:Well,I was discovered,I told her a millon times imagen things,aw buzzy bees.scaredy cat. PARNELL:it is a mystery. Rob can tell what was going on. "QUIET!"he yelled."now,look,the race that you won is import.and it's not fair.its not fair that anyone wins."he said. ELI:MESS TIME! CATYBUG:��And not me,it is why.I will very smell. SCREAMTOBER: ScreamTober is a Halloween special that scare you in horror.Shows included Rob The Robot,Mighty Bug 5,Wow Wow Wubbzy,Kung fu panda,Scooby-Doo,and more.and,there is a Halloween horror special of Wow Wow Wubbzy,Monster Madnesses.Beware and Happy Halloween.BOO! EPISODES: 1.ROB THE ROBOT:Shivers In Space 2.MIGHTY BUG 5:Noisy Robot 3.WOW WOW WUBBZY:BOO! 4.KUNG FU PANDA:Zombie Attack 5.SCOOBY-DOO:The Mystery of the night 6.THE BERNSTEIN BEARS:Trick Or Treat 7.THE BACKYARDIGANS:Scared Of You And It’s Great To Be A Ghost 8.POKÉMON:The Tower Of Terror 9.OLIVIA:Olivia Plays Hotel PROMO: NARRATOR:Prepar for the scareist, SCOOB THE DOG:I'm trying. NARRATOR:Scarediest, WUBBZY:Ahh. NARRATOR:Screamest episodes in the Time Warner Cable Kids,ScreamTober.ScreamTober is coming to Time Warner Cable Kids,9 episodes of halloween special,and halloween episodes,and 9 Time Warner Cable Kids friends in horror in Time Warner Cable Kids.From Mighty Bug 5, INVISILIZZY:Invisilizzy invisible. NARRATOR:Rob The Robot, ROB:Get to your seats and buckle your seat belts. NARRATOR:Scooby-Doo. SCOOB THE DOG:I'm trying. NARRATOR:And other episodes.and a wow wow wubbzy halloween special, Monster Madnesses. WUBBZY:Monsters aren't real. NARRATOR:Prepare to be scared,or,uh,really scared as well. SCOOB THE DOG:Wow. NARRATOR:ScreamTober,next.on Time Warner Cable Kids. THE FIGHT,BY SARA AND ANGEL ARCTIC:One morning,Catybug and Lizzy didn’t get along well,whatever it was,they fight each other. “Lizzy!” Shouted catybug,”Get your dopey feet out of my face.”She Said. “My feet aren’t dopey.”Said Lizzy,”and they are not in your face.”She shouted back. “Get your dopey fur out of my face!”Snarled Catybug. “You,shut up!”snapped lizzy. Rob,Lizzy,and CatyBug were angry when Diancie was reading her book,The weather was very angry.Diancie got quite enough.She was gonna whistle very very loudly.”Tweet.” Rob,Lizzy,and CatyBug was surprised that they stopped arguing. “Whoa.”Said rob,”Wow Diancie,I didn’t know you could whistle that.” “Well,I can.”Said Diancie very very very annoyed. CATYBUG:CatyBug is a ladybug.She was a beautiful and fancy ladybug in the world. LOVES: Reading her books HATES: Rats CatyBug got a race suit with a Thunder Bolt.it is turquiose. ROB:Rob is a Robot.he is the speedest Robot in the world. LOVES: Reading his Comic HATES: Lavenders Rob got a race suit with a scull.it is black. SPACE PAW: 4 Animals in the Space HeadQuarters.Max The Cheetah,Winky The Skunk,CatyBug The Ladybug,and Eva The Raccoon.Prepare to Blast off in 3,2,1.Blast Off. Instead of get the water away,it scared CatyBug,and she slipped,She slipped into the mud slide,and she held onto the stone.”that was close to get scared.”Said catybug,actually,she slipped in the muddy lake.”ew.Mud,oh-no.”cried CatyBug. FIRE FANG DANGER: There is a houndoom who was sneaking the spicy spicy spicy peppers,and catybug was fire bitten on her arm. THE ABSOL: An absol who scratch rob when it was spying.